


Mutton, This is Alice

by gardnerhill



Series: The Vermilion Problem [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen, POV Mycroft Holmes, Prompt Fic, Vampire Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Mycroft has his say.





	Mutton, This is Alice

Naturally I hate Watson. But I reserve my rage for my idiot sibling.

For centuries we two stalked and slew and fed, united in both the bonds of fraternity and our shared contempt for the prey – outwardly resembling us but mere cattle.

 _Do not befriend the meat for your table_ – every hunter and farmer knows this.

I warned Sherlock that his curiosity about mortals would be his undoing.

Yet he _talked_ to Dr. Watson instead of draining him, the night he was caught. And from that night he was poisoned.

For Sherlock loves the doctor and will die with him.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #11, **A Sea of Drabbles.** Either write a drabble for today’s entry, or take inspiration from one of the challenges or drabbles written for the **comm event: may drabbles** fest.


End file.
